


I'm glad my duck found you

by Aristotaeles



Series: The duck [2]
Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, and my weird otp, namjin is back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9138889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aristotaeles/pseuds/Aristotaeles
Summary: This time, Sehun was only sitting by the lake when he found his lap full of duck. It's okay though, when that ducks comes with Taehyung too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! This time, it's a NYE fic!!! I promised myself I wouldn't do it, but oh well

Sehun was seated on a picnic towel with his friends, at the park. They were making a new years eve picnic just like many others, sitting around the lake and waiting for the countdown and the fireworks.

Sehun looked away making an “ew” face when he saw Chanyeol try to feed Baekhyun strawberries, he really didn’t want to see that. His friends were so embarrassing.

Trying to ignore all the couples around him was a little hard, as they were everywhere, so Sehun decided to focus on the lake. At least, there was no way he would have to suffer through PDA. What he noticed was a goose, big and kinda mean looking, staring at Sehun. What.

Sehun looked at himself, trying to find something that would piss off a goose, but found nothing. After a few inspections, Sehun decided that he was clean of reasons why a goose would hate him, so he decided to ignore it. Although, he had to admit, that goose did reminded him of Taehyung and Namjin, and the crazy night he had before christmas.

A camera shutter brought him out of his thoughts, followed by laughs. Sehun looked at Jongin with confusion written on his face, but his friend was laughing too hard to even give Sehun a chance to ask what he was doing. It was Yixing that explained to him.

“There’s a duck on your lap,” he said, poiting down. Sehun followed his finger to find indeed a duck laying confortably on his lap. Sehun couldn’t be sure, maybe he was going crazy, but he decided to try anyway.

“Namjin?” As soon as the name came out of his lips, the duck looked up, giving him a satisfied quack. So he was right, that was Namjin.

Somehow that made Sehun feel better, at least it was the same duck, not a random one. Sehun didn’t know what he would do if he was some kind of duck enchanter. Probably nothing, but who knows?

“You know this duck?” Baekhyun asked, his voice quivering with the need to laugh.

Sehun sighed, closed his eyes, counted to ten, prepared himself mentally and nodded. As soon as he opened his eyes he could see all his friends looking at him like he just grew another head.

“This duck is my... _friend’s_ ,” Sehun said slowly, trying to fight the need to make a joke about their shocked faces. Sehun side eyed Yixing to make sure he wouldn’t say anything, but it was too late.

“That same friend that I saw you kissing on christmas?” Yixing asked, a teasing smile on his lips. Sehun squinted his eyes at him, that traitor.

“Sehunnie, I can’t believe you’re banging a weirdo with a duck!” Han exclaimed, looking at him like Sehun was the one making bad life choices in the group.

“I’m not banging Taehyung!” Sehun said, his voice an octave higher than normal, his face all flushed. He felt Namjin nudge him with his head and make an angry quack.

“And he’s not weird, he’s just eccentric,” Sehun said, “and I have to find him so I can return him his duck, so excuse me.”

Gathering Namjin in his arms, Sehun got up and left, still fighting his blush as he tried to ignore his friends teasing that followed his last statement. Fishing his phone of his pocket so he could call Taehyung, Sehun found that it was out of battery. _Great._

“Namjin, how will we find your mother?” Sehun muttered while holding Namjin in front of his face. Namjin only shook his face, looking as clueless as him. At the back of his mind, Sehun marvelled again how expressive ducks could be.

Sehun was about to resume his quest when he heard a familiar voice shouting his name. Turning to his side he could see Taehyung and a black haired man jogging up to where he was.

“Sehun hyung! Thank god I found you, I need help findind Namj- my baby! How I missed you! I’m so sorry!” Taehyung picked Namjin and held him like a baby, giving kisses to his head.

“Let me guess, you two got into a fight,” Sehun said, an amused smile on his lips. By now, he was more then used to how Taehyung and Namjin interacted.

“Yes, we both said things we regret,” Taehyung said, looking down at Namjin with a sad expression.

“But he got back for you in time for the new year, so it’s okay,” Sehun said, trying to make Taehyung smile. It worked, and he looked at Sehun with gratitude on his eyes and a big smile on his lips.

“Wow, someone that doesn’t runs away from Taetae hyung when he starts to talk with his duck, that’s new,” the black haired guy that was with Taehyung said.

“Jungkook!” Taehyung said, a faint pink dusting his cheeks. Sehun snickered, looks like he wasn’t the only one to be constatly teased by his friends.

Then, the guy turned to him.

“I’m Jeon Jungkook, Taehyung’s friend,” Jungkook bowed slightly, then offered his hand to Sehun.

“Oh Sehun, Taehyung broke into my house to get his duck back,” Sehun said casual, taking Jungkook hand. Jungkook’s eyes widened.

“You’re that Sehun? I’m so glad to finally meet you!” Jungkook said excited.

           “You’ve heard about me?” Sehun asked, curious.

“Of course, I was the one foolproofing Taehyung’s selfies before he send those to you,” Jungkook said, imitating Sehun’s casual tone from before.

“Ok ok, that’s enough, Jungkook, go back to Jimin and tell him we found Namjin,” Taehyung said shunning Jungkook away.

“Okay, I’m leaving you two alone,” Jungkook said, a teasing smile on him. He left, chuckling to the blush on Taehyung’s cheeks.

Taehyung turned to Sehun, his full smile back.

“Thank you for finding Namjin,” he said, holding his duck closer.

“He was the one who found me, actually,” Sehun shrugged, looking down at where Namjin was on Taehyung arms.

Taehyung opened his mouth, but was interrupeted by screams. The countdown started. _Thrirty seconds_.

Sehun looked at Taehyung, a blush starting to form on his face. He didn’t have any intentions to kiss anyone on the zero, but now that he found Taehyung...

Taehyung seemed to have caught on on that, as he stepped closer to Sehun.

 _Twenty seconds_. 

Taehyung put Namjin on the ground, still close but out of the way.

_Fifteen seconds._

Taehyung and Sehun were now closer, much closer.

_Ten seconds._

They made eye contact.

_9..._

_8..._

_7..._

_6..._

_5..._

They leaned in, breathing the same air.

_4..._

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

The kiss was explosive, the cheers and the sounds of the fireworks being muffled, all that mattered was the contact their lips made.

By the time they separated, they were both panting, their foreheads connected. Sehun smiled at Taehyung and Taehyung smiled back.

“Happy new year,” he whispered into his lips.

“Happy new year,” Taehyung whispered back.

And then they were kissing again.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone liked it! I suck with kiss scene I know ops


End file.
